


Mutually Fulfilling

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food mention, Group Sex, M/M, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Weed mention, alcohol mention, never even written a threesome before and thought fuck it lets do an orgy, this is something new for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: on vacation, Dan and Phil try something new and exciting
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Original Male Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phil Lester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Mutually Fulfilling

After a long day of travel, Dan was beyond happy to lean against the reception desk of a fancy hotel while Phil got their room keys. He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed for a quick nap with Phil before they found a place to have a nice dinner together. The room was nice and chill, they were handed a fruity drink as they walked in the doors, Dan let out a long breath as he settled into their holiday. 

They always said they wanted to go to Hawaii, ever since they went to Jamaica they knew they wanted to go to more tropical island locations. They loved the heat, the sandy beaches, the endless Piña Colada’s, and mostly they loved being somewhere new together. 

“Holy shit,” Dan whispered.

Phil spun his head around to look at him, “what?” 

Through the front doors walked in the most handsome men, besides Phil, that Dan had ever seen. Dan used his chin to point in their direction, showing them to Phil. They walked in holding hands, shades on, they looked like they owned the place. 

“Wow,” Phil whispered back.

They walked up to the receptionist beside them, the one man was seemingly American or possibly Canadian. His partner was Australian, he was doing all the talking at the desk and Phil was paying so much attention to him that he didn’t hear their receptionist say she had a key for them. 

“Oh, yes sorry, thank you.” 

“No problem Mr Lester, you’re in room 1510,” she said, a big smile on her face like she genuinely enjoyed her job. 

They grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator when they heard the other receptionist tell the men they were in room 1512. They stopped and looked at each other, and waited to get in the elevator till the handsome men could get in with them. And sure enough, the men walked in beside them and thanked them for holding the doors open.

“You two honeymooning?” the Australian asked. 

Dan laughed, “no, we’re not married yet. Just having a nice anniversary getaway.” 

“Awe congrats,” his partner said with a big smile, “I’m Chan, this is Sam.” 

Dan smiled, “I’m Dan,” he said while holding a hand out to shake Chans. 

“I’m Phil,” he said moving to shake Sams's hand. 

Sam was basically Thor. He had long blond hair, it flowed even without the wind blowing while his skin was glowing and he smelled fantastic. No wonder Phil was drawn to him. Chan, on the other hand, he was tall dark and handsome. He reminded Dan of Tadashi from Big Hero 6, his hair was straight and kinda fringe-like with brown eyes to match. He was beautiful, Sam was very lucky. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, taking Dan out of his trance. 

“So we're on the same floor?” Sam asked. 

“Looks like it,” Dan replied, walking out of the elevator and down the hall to their room. 

Sam and Chan stood at their door beside Dan and Phil’s, “would it be weird to ask you guys to dinner tonight?” Chan asked.

“I’ve always wanted to go on a gay double date,” Phil said with a huge smile on his face. 

Dan put his hand on Phil’s shoulder, “we’re just going to relax and maybe nap but we’ll meet you in the lobby around six?” 

“Oh good, I wanted a nap too.” Chan said with a wink, “we’ll see you boy’s soon.” 

Dan smiled and nodded while Phil unlocked the door. They dragged their suitcases in and shut the door behind themselves. Dan leaned against it, staring at Phil and shaking his head. “They were so hot how the fuck are they so hot?” 

“They looked like they should be on the cover of a gay getaway magazine!” Phil whisper shouted, unsure of how thin the walls were. 

“I know!” 

Dan walked over to the bed, kicked his shoes off, and nose-dived right into the sheets. “I wasn’t kidding when I said it’s nap time,” he said with a smile, patting Phil’s side of the bed. 

Phil smiled and got ready to slide in under the sheets beside him, he took off his jeans and shoes and placed his glasses on the night table before cuddling into Dan. “set an alarm I don't want to miss dinner with Mr and Mr hottie.” 

Dan laughed at him, “sure thing, dork.” 

They woke up a few hours later in the same position, just a lot more relaxed and slightly out of it. Dan slipped out of bed and into the shower to wash the plane ride off himself. While he was in there he heard Phil shaving and putting in his contacts. He doused himself in cologne that made Dan’s heart flutter. 

Those men next door were a treat to look at, but nothing was better than his Phil. 

They looked as good as they could get, not wanting to impress them but wanting to look like a hotter couple. They were petty like that. They enjoyed being wanted, they loved feeling like everyone was watching them. There was something exciting about being a quote-unquote power couple.

They left their room and made their way down to the main lobby where Sam and Chan were standing together smiling at each other in the middle of a conversation. They looked at each other the way Dan looked at Phil; like he was the only man in the world. 

“Hello, boys,” Chan said as they got closer. 

“Good evening,” Phil replied, chipper and ready for whatever antics they got up to. 

“So,” Sam started, “we’re thinking sushi or maybe even hibachi.” 

Dan giggled, “Phil’s family never remembers what hibachi is actually called they call it ziggity chop-chop.” 

“That’s adorable,” Chan said with a big smile, he was looking at Dan the same way he was looking at Sam not even 5 minutes ago, Dan felt butterflies for a moment. 

“Hibachi sounds good,” Phil interrupted. “It’s probably less intimate than sushi, good for getting to know each other.” 

“Good choice,” Sam agreed, “we had the receptionist call a cab, it should be here soon.” 

The restaurant was busy, they had to wait 20 minutes to get a table. They stood outside together and took in the warm Hawaiian breeze while staring at the sunset over the water just down the road. It looked like a Bob Ross painting, it was magical. 

Sam made some comment about them all going skinny dipping later which made Phil turn bright red and giggle and in return, Dan giggled at him giggling and suddenly all 4 of them were laughing about skinny dipping together. 

At dinner, they had small talk, like how they met and where they were from. They learned that Chan was, in fact, Canadian and he was a border patrol agent in Vancouver. He met Sam when he was coming into Canada in 2011 and they’ve been together since. Sam is from Australia, he loves to travel and only occasionally he takes Chan with him. 

They mainly go to tropical places where Sam can surf and photograph the wildlife, he sold a lot of his works to National Geographic, he showed them some on his phone and absolutely blew them away. 

Once the chef left the middle of the table they got into more gay topics. It was more comfortable to talk about being gay when someone wasn’t in front of them listening to everything. They told Sam and Chan about being on youtube and how they just recently came out to the world, how it’s been amazing and interesting at the same time. 

“So do your viewers know you’re together?” Sam asked. 

“The ones who can put two and two together get it, we’ve never confirmed it but we’ve also never denied it you know? We told them we’re soulmates and Dan has even said that when we met things were more than just romantic between us but not everyone gets that we’re actually together and that’s fine.” Phil explained. 

“Do you not want people to know?” Chan asked. He looked confused. 

“The thing is,” Dan butt in, “so much of our lives is already on the internet like people know the exact time I was born, they don’t need to know about the most special thing in my life.” 

“That is adorable,” Chan smiled at him once more. “Sam and I share probably way too much like his Instagram’s mostly nature photos and us being gross.” 

“I’d love to follow it,” Dan said. 

“Here give me your phone I’ll search for it and follow myself.” 

Dan took his phone out and unlocked it, sliding it over to him. Sam clicked on Dan’s profile before going to search, but he suddenly gasped and left his mouth hung open. “What?” Dan asked.

“You have 3.9 million followers?” 

“And he has six million subscribers.” Phil bragged. 

“Holy fuck we’re having dinner with celebrities,” Chan said in shock. 

Dan and Phil laughed, they really didn’t feel like celebrities. “No, we’re just YouTubers.” 

“Sorry I just stalked you, you’re cute,” Sam said with a nervous laugh. 

Dan turned bright red, “it’s okay.” was all he could say. 

“Yeah, he is,” Phil agreed. “The cutest.” 

Dan covered his face in his hands. “Stop.” 

“So we all agree that Dan’s adorable, good.” 

“Phil’s pretty hot too,” Sam said with a smirk. 

“Why did the energy just switch from friend date to date, date?” Phil asked and you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Well,” Sam said, sliding Dan’s phone back to him and taking a moment to look at Chan. “we’re swingers, we sometimes like to sleep with other couples. If that's something you’re interested in?” 

Dan felt his mouth go dry, he stared at them before turning to Phil who was also shocked. 

“Um,” Phil said, swallowing deeply. “We’ve never done that before.” 

“Well, we’re here all week if you wanted to.” Sam smiled. 

Dan still hadn’t said anything, he just kept looking back and forth at them with his mouth agape. He couldn’t believe that two hot men just asked to wife swap with him and Phil. It felt as though they entered a movie or some expensive and long-winded porn.

Sam and Chan paid for them all, Dan was still so flabbergasted he just let it happen. Phil paid for the cab ride back as a thank you, and in the elevator, on the way back up they asked once more. “We’re in the room right next door if you care to join us.” 

“We’ll have to talk it over, but we’ll let you know,” Dan replied with a smile before they went back to their own room. 

Phil closed the door behind them and pressed his back against it. Dan just stared at him, shaking his head in disbelief. “We haven’t had a threesome in years, Phil,” Dan whispered. 

“I know, but this isn’t a threesome this is a swap Dan, I’ll take Sam and you’ll take Chan but we’ll be in the same room and probably the same bed,” Phil explained. 

“Are we really going to wife swap tonight?” 

“Do you want to?” Phil asked softly. 

Dan nodded, “yeah, I kinda do.” 

“And this is just fun this isn’t going to ruin us, we’ve kinda done this before, no feelings just sex,” Phil said, Dan could see him trying to convince himself more than anything. 

“Phil, I know this isn’t going to change anything. It’s just a fuck.” 

“So we’re doing this?” 

Dan smiled, “we’re fucking doing this.” 

Phil grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Dan kissed his neck and his cheek before smiling. “I love you, this is going to be fun.” 

“I haven’t watched someone else fuck you in so long.” Phil purred into his ear. 

“I think I want to top Chan honestly,” Dan said with a laugh, “show him I’m not just cute and pretty.” 

Phil smiled and shook his head a little, “this is crazy.” 

Dan pulled off of him and reached for the door handle while Phil moved out of the way, “Can you wait like ten minutes I have to prep,” Phil said, stopping Dan from rushing next door.

“You’re kidding?” 

“No.” Phil said flatly, “I /will/ be bottoming for Sam the surfer.” 

“Huh,” Dan said with a laugh, “I see how it is.” 

“Shut up,” Phil smacked his arm, “and wait for me.” 

“Fine.” Dan smirked, “can I at least go tell them we’re interested and want to tonight?” 

“Yeah but come right back,” Phil said softly, kissing him lightly. 

Dan blew past him and out the door, Phil heard him knock faintly as he walked to the shower. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, he stripped down and got in as fast as he could, getting all ready to have possibly the best sex he’d ever have. 

Dan came back in, he stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at himself. Phil stepped out of the shower, soaking wet but he managed to not ruin his hair. He wiped his body down with a towel and pressed his naked body against the back of Dan, setting his head on his shoulder and looking at him in the mirror. 

“What did they say?” 

“They’re excited,” Dan said with a smirk, “and they asked which one of them should prep for me and I told Channy boy to go get ready so we have a few minutes still.” 

“What should I wear?” Phil asked lightly. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he laughed, “we’re going to be naked in like five minutes.” 

Dan turned around, still in Phil’s embrace and wrapped his arms around his back. Phil looked him in the eyes and smiled, he loved him so much he felt butterflies still when just looking at him. 

Dan’s head slid down Phil’s back to cup his ass, he gripped his cheeks and pulled them apart with a smirk. He slipped a dry finger right into him, making Phil yelp while Dan laugh. “Why?” he asked. 

“I just wanted to touch you first before Sam did.” 

Phil just shook his head, “you’ve fucked me for ten years I think it’s obvious that you got to me first babe.” 

“Can I just like, eat you out a bit before we go or?” Dan said seductively in his ear before kissing down his neck. 

Phil pushed him back a bit, “no, I was trying to not get hard before we went over I don’t want to seem too eager.” 

Dan laughed and pulled him back into a hug. “I’m just going to hold you for a bit now cause I don’t know how long it’ll be till I get to again.” 

“You used to be so gung ho about threesomes, you were never this clingy,” Phil said, running his damp hands up and down Dan’s back. 

“It’s been like, nine years since the last one, that’s more than enough time for me to fall even more in love with you and not want to share you,” he whispered. “Not that I don’t want to share today, It’s just nice knowing that you’re mine sometimes.” 

Phil smiled, setting his cheek on Dan’s shoulder, “Always yours.” 

“You’re right, you wanted to stay soft.” 

Phil smacked him and pulled away, “I’m going to put clothes on now.” 

Luckily, Phil knew this vacation was going to be fun and full of alone time. So he had cute underwear and nice cologne and he was fully ready. Physically at least. Emotionally, he was a little scared. But at the same time, he was way too fucking excited to see so many naked and attractive men all at the same time.

They knocked on their neighbour's door a few minutes later, Chan opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. Phil heard how hard Dan swallowed before saying hi, he was so attracted to this poor man, he was in for a treat. 

“Come in,” Chan said, stepping aside so they could walk past him. 

He closed the door behind them but not before putting the do not disturb sign up. Phil wondered how many times they’ve done this before, and then he wondered if Dan had ever thought about wanting an agreement like this since they stopped sleeping with other people. 

“Cause you guys have never done this,” Sam said, sitting on the king-sized bed. “You can take the lead, start how you want when you want we’re okay with whatever.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Phil swallowed, “could we just like-” he stopped talking to look at Dan as he said the next words, “like makeout a bit?” 

Dan smiled, “go get your freak on, Lester.” 

“Come here,” Sam said, patting the bed beside himself.

Phil sat beside him, he felt the blush on his face as Sam basically stared into his soul. “You’re very pretty,” he whispered. He placed a hand on Phil’s cheek before he leaned in to kiss him. Phil hadn’t kissed anyone but Dan in so long that it felt like the first time he’d ever been kissed again. He only knew Dan’s lips, and these definitely weren’t like his. 

He could hear Dan talking to Chan as he kissed Sam. His ears were on fire, they seemed so loud even though they were just whispering.

“Should I change?” Chan asked.

“Why?” Dan said with a small chuckle, “I’m just going to get you naked again in a minute.” 

Phil would physically hear the smirk on Dan’s face, he’s seen it way too often when he said lines like that. He’s always been so confident when it came to sex, it was like the horny took over and he forgot that he was awkward and anxious and introverted. Phil loved it, he wasn’t expecting it the first time he brought 18-year-old Dan back to his room. 

What Phil didn’t know was that Dan had backed chan up against the hotel wall, he had pressed their chests together and he was looking down slightly to stare into his eyes. A brow arched, his smirk still plastered to his face, he was so ready for whatever the night had in store for them, he didn’t want to wait. 

Dan ran his hand down Chan’s chest, stopping where the towel was tucked in over itself to hold it in place on his hips. Chan had seemingly stopped breathing as if Dan was too much at that moment for him to handle. But Dan just turned it up a notch, he dropped Chan’s towel to the floor and slowly made his way down to his knees while still looking him in the eye. 

He ran his hands up Chan’s thighs, stopping at his hips to grip them. He kissed his hip bone and around his groin, he sucked lightly at the skin and pressing his tongue against it to wet it before blowing lightly over it. 

Phil could hear it, he pulled back from Sam to look over at them. Chan was hard, his hands were in Dan’s hair and Dan was just starting to jerk him off. He hadn’t seen Dan with someone else in well over 9 years, it was refreshing and sexy and freeing all at the same time. But the best part of seeing Dan with other people was knowing that at the end of the night he was still Phil’s. Phil would be taking him home to hold him and sleep with him and love him for the rest of his life. This was just a bonus. 

“What do you like?” Sam asked him. 

Phil smiled a little, he pushed Sam back against the bed and straddled him. He hovered over him, kissing his cheek and his neck, “I like a lot of kissing when I’m fucked.” 

“Make sure to suck on his Adam’s apple, he makes a beautiful noise when you do,” Dan mentioned. 

Phil looked over at him and winked, Dan smiled and blew him a kiss before turning back to Chan. “may I?” he asked. Chan nodded, he suddenly didn’t know how to speak, Phil was the same way the first time Dan was on his knees in front of him. 

Dan flattened his tongue and dragged it along the underside of Chan’s dick, swirling the tip with his tongue and taking him into his mouth. It was a technique that he had mastered over the years, one that Phil was overly fond of. Watching it happen to someone else made his dick twitch in his pants. 

Sam ran his hands up Phil’s thighs and to his hips. He gripped him and flipped them over. He got off the bed and ripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor behind himself before he started to undo his belt buckle. Phil licked his lips and swallowed sharply. He couldn’t believe that Thor’s look-a-like was about to fuck him. 

It was like he was dreaming. The room was spinning, everything was happening so fast. It was like a bad, yet amazing, porno. He was waiting for Dan to shake him awake and make fun of him for having a wet dream. But then Sam was back on the bed, in between Phil’s legs, running his hands all over his sweatpants. 

“Can I take these off?” he asked. 

Phil lifted his hips to help him peel them off. “Oh wow,” Sam whispered in awe. 

Phil pulled him back up, pressing his mouth against Sam’s. He ran his hands over his back, feeling every muscle and ripple and the texture of his hot Australian skin. He moaned into the kiss just thinking about how hot he was. 

Sam broke the kiss to kiss down his neck, he sat up and fiddled with the hem of Phil’s shirt before yanking it over Phil’s head and throwing it somewhere in the room. He pressed his mouth right to Phil’s right nipple and sucked on it lightly. Phil closed his eyes and sunk back into the pillow with a moan, it felt phenomenal. 

Dan pulled off of Chan, kissing his hips again before making his way back up Chan’s body. He stood, he was just a bit taller than Chan which made him feel a bit more powerful as he looked down into his eyes. Chan’s hands were resting on Dan’s chest, he was breathing heavy as he kept touching him. 

“What do you like?” Chan asked softly. 

“Whatever you want to do.” 

Chan’s fingers fumbled with the button of Dan’s jeans, he popped the button peeled down the zipper before turning Dan around and pressing him against the wall. He slid Dan’s jeans down his legs, kissing his thighs as he did so. Dan stepped out of his jeans, kicking them to the corner while Chan dipped Dan’s pants down low enough for his cock to spring free. 

Dan hadn’t had a blow job from another man in forever, he only knew Phil’s techniques. He knew Phil’s tongue like the back of his hand, he knew how he liked to be taken roughly, how he didn’t have a gag reflex, but he knew nothing about Chan. He just let it happen. 

His mouth moved on him like he had been here before. Dan tilted his head against the wall, he ran his hands through Chan’s hair and he just let himself be taken and appreciated by someone who wasn’t Phil for the first time in years. If someone told him yesterday when he got on the plane, that in Hawaii, of all fucking places on earth, he would be partaking in a swingers night he would have just laughed in their face. 

Phil had been flipped over onto his stomach, Dan watched as Sam kissed down Phil’s back while gripping his ass cheeks. He smirked to himself, knowing just how much Phil loved that. Sam kissed right above his hole, and the image itself mixed with the suction on his own cock from Chan cause him to moan, deep and gravelly. 

Chan made his way back up Dan’s body again, he kissed right where his neck met his jaw and up to his ear. He sucked on the lobe of Dan’s ear, playing with his earring lightly. Dan gripped his chin and tilted his head back, looking him in the eyes, “I brought lube and a condom,” he whispered. 

“I’m already prepped.”

Dan tore off his shirt finally as Chan went to sit on the edge of the bed. “Make room boys.” 

With a smacking sound, Sam stopped sucking and kissing and licking at Phil. Dan dug around in his pants pocket for everything. Walking over to the bed, he placed everything on the bed. Sam got off and tugged Phil by his feet to the end, taking the left side of the bed. 

Sam was standing right beside Dan now, he picked a condom off the bed and smiled at Dan. He reached up to put a hand on the back of Sam’s neck and pull him in, “come ‘ere,” he said before kissing him. 

He wanted to taste Phil, and if that meant putting his tongue in Sam’s mouth, he was going to fucking do it. 

“Good?” Sam asked. 

Dan nodded, “yeah, isn’t he great?” 

“You’re one of the luckiest men on earth.” 

Phil had flipped over to lay on his back once more. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Dan and Sam, naked and making out in front of him. It was like he died and went to heaven. Heaven that only consisted of handsome men who wanted to sleep with him. 

“How are we going to make this work?” Dan asked. 

“I know I want to ride you,” Chan spoke up, his voice wasn’t as courageous as Sams or Dan’s had been that night. He was so sheepish and small he wondered how they did this so often. 

Dan laid down on the end of the bed like Phil was, both of their feet resting on the ottoman that was placed there. It made it easy for Sam to fuck Phil while Chan rode Dan and at the same time Dan and Phil could look at each other if they wanted to. 

Phil watched as Dan put on the condom and Chan mounted him, Dan winked at him quickly before Chan reached behind himself to lube him up and lead Dan’s cock to his hole. It was so pornographic watching another man take his future husband. Strange, but so fucking hot at the same time. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Dan’s face was filled with pleasure as his hands roamed up Chan’s thighs to his hips to grip him as he bottomed out. Phil knew what that felt like all too well, he saw Chan’s face light up at the amazing feeling and he knew exactly what that felt like. But to Phil it didn’t feel like jealousy, it felt more like fuel to his own fire. 

Sam lifted one of his legs, stretching them apart to get a good look at him. “I’m kinda stretched,” he announced, sheepishly like Chan had a few moments prior. 

“I know, I was just tongue deep.” 

Phil felt a shiver take over his body, he closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the mattress. Sam slipped a pillow under his hips before he popped the cap on the lube. His fingers were skinnier than Dan’s, it felt strange to have someone new doing something so intimate to him. It had really been years since he’s experienced this. 

He let himself relax and enjoy it, he turned his brain off and just listened to the noises of the room. The squeaking of the bed, Dan’s deep breathing, Chan’s light moans, it was all so explicitly serene. 

But then Sam pulled his fingers out, and Phil watched him kneel on the ottoman as he put his own condom on. He lubed himself up and made eye contact with Phil once again, “ready?” he mouthed to him. Phil bit his lip and nodded, he held his breath just a little in anticipation. 

Dan’s right hand reached out and held Phil’s, and it added an extra level of intimacy to it. It moved from feeling like a wife swap to an orgy of sorts, and that thought made his own dick twitch in anticipation. 

Sam pushed in, slowly, inch by inch and it felt amazing. He moaned once he bottomed out and he heard Dan do the same beside him. They were each other’s turn on’s now, even with the hottest men they’ve ever seen fucking them. 

Dan wished he could see what it looked like to see Sam’s dick disappear into the love of his life, over and over again. The sound of it was enough to make the pleasure bubble in his stomach, mixed with the tight heat of Chan riding him, it was all starting to get intense. 

Chan and Sam kissed each other from where they were, it reminded Dan of an Eiffel tower but not at the same time. It was hot and made him turn his head to the side to kiss Phil as well. It was soft and quick but also hot at the same time, seeing as they were both getting fucked by other people but only really caring for each other. 

Sam was hitting all the right spots, jerking him off while fucking him just right. He felt a little embarrassed for how close he was but there was just too many stimulants for him to actually last a long time. Dan would probably just laugh at him for being old, but he even looked like he was close. 

Chan was riding him faster, panting with each buck of his hips and Dan was softly moaning into the air. “Close,” he announced. 

“Same,” Chan said, gripping himself to try and last till Dan was done. Phil knew what that was like. 

Dan flung one of his arms over his eyes as he moaned, closer and closer. The hear bubbling in his stomach finally erupting into the condom with a gasp. 

Phil saw it all go down, his own orgasm building at the sight. Sam fucked into him a bit faster, probably getting close himself. “Fuck,” Phil said to himself as he arched his back for Sam to hit his spot again. 

Chan came, hot and thick on Dan’s chest before getting off moving behind Sam to kiss his neck while he continued to fuck Phil. Dan, on the other hand, moved down a bit to take Sam’s hand off Phil’s cock and replace it with his mouth. It was all too much. 

Phil came with a shout, his eyes squeezing shut in pure bliss and unexpected pleasure as it ripped through his body. He felt like he was floating as the blood in his body all went back to where it was supposed to be. His chest heaved while Dan swallowed everything down. 

Sam pulled off and the four of them managed to lay on the bed together all panting and in shock at the events that just took place. Phil was too blissed out to even speak, all of them were quiet for what felt like forever. 

“Holy fuck,” Sam finally said. 

“Yeah,” Dan replied, as articulate as ever. 

They took their time cleaning up and getting dressed again, Sam had said they could stay and order room service if they wanted, Chan even offered to share some weed he had bought that morning too. They felt way too overtired from the day to take them up on it today, but Dan said maybe tomorrow. 

The went back next door to their own room, they dropped on the bed like dead weight without saying a word to one another. They quietly peeled their clothes off again and cuddled into each other. After sex that was always the only thing they wanted to do with each other. 

“That was insane,” Phil finally said. 

“I know, what the fuck did we just do?” 

“You don’t regret it right?” Phil wondered out loud. 

“Not at all,” Dan assured him, running his hand up and down Phil’s back. “It was a fun once in a blue moon thing to do.” 

“It was fucking crazy though,” Phil smiled. 

“I was thinking about you the whole time.” 

Phil kissed his neck softly, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.” 

Dan placed his hand under Phil’s chin to lead Phil’s mouth to his own, the kiss was soft and pure. Loving and slow, such a vast difference from the insanity of the night. It lasted a while, not going anywhere, not meaning anything but “I love you.”

“Want to have a bath in that massive tub before bed?” Dan asked lightly. 

“Yeah,” Phil smiled. 

They lit candles, they used all the bubble bath that was laid out on the tub for them. There was a little thing of bath salts and a buttery bath melt there too. They used it all that night, they turned the lights off and opened the blinds to let the late-night Hawian moon shine through. 

Phil sat in front of him in the bath, Dan’s long legs wrapped around him. He was lightly running a washcloth over his chest while kissing his neck and cheek still. The sound of the ocean through the window and the water sloshing in the tub were the only sounds in the room. After the absolute crazy day they just had, for it to turn into relaxing alone time, it was a blessing. 

“I can’t believe today happened,” Phil whispered. 

“It’s good to try new things, remember?” Dan said and Phil could hear the smile on his face. 

“Shut up.” 

“You love me,” Dan said, squeezing his legs and arms around him tighter. 

“You won’t have anything to love if you keep chocking me,” Phil chocked out, he laughed as Dan let go of him. 

“But I do love you, today just cemented that.” 

Phil smiled softly, “aw, I love you too.” 

Dan placed the wet washcloth on his face, getting him all wet before Phil flipped over and dipped him under the water, making it splash and get all over the floor. They ended up laughing so hard it hurt, both of them looking like drowned rats as they got out of the tub and into the fluffy hotel robes. 

They went to bed cuddled into each other once more, happy to be alone. Even happier to know that they were going to be in love like this for the rest of time, no matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you watergator for hyping me up while i wrote this and ditched it and re wrote it for a month <3


End file.
